One contemplated usage of the present invention is in connection with back-to-back rows of slot machines; however, usage of the subject invention is not limited to slot machines since the invention has equal applicability for usage with other types of vending machines, including but not limited to, merchandise display cabinets and the like.
The field of signs and display devices is replete with devices providing back-to-back or double-sided displays of information such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,579,599 and 5,682,696. Other prior devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,429,211, 5,295,500 and 5,799,767 are directed to various types of apparatus for attaching a sign to supporting structures such as posts, automobiles and the like. Similarly, the use of signs with gaming devices such as slot machines is well known and is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,125 in which a forwardly-facing sign is provided on fixedly extending vertical pipes attached to the base on which the slot machine rests. However, the prior art is devoid of any teaching of double-sided signs or other display materials which can be easily changed and in which a single sign is visible by users of two back-to-back gaming machines while being easily replaceable without need for mechanical connection or disassembly of any sort.
Therefore, there remains an unmet need for display assemblies or apparatus, which can be easily associated with or removed from association with back-to-back machines such as gaming machines or the like without there being any need for mechanical connection, disconnection or other time consuming and expensive procedures.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved display apparatus for mounting on back-to-back gaming or other devices, which can provide messages to persons viewing such devices from the front of either of the devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved sign assembly, which can be positioned on and supported in stable manner between two rows of devices arranged in back-to-back manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved back-lit display apparatus for mounting on back-to-back gaming or other devices, which can provide messages to persons viewing such devices from the front of either of the devices.
An additional object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved ultra-thin back-lit sign assembly, which can be positioned on and supported in a stable manner between two rows of devices arranged in back-to-back manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved display means having leg-type supports resting on the tops of back-to-back devices and including means engaging such devices for providing horizontal stability.
An improved ultra-thin bidirectional visual display for use with back-to-back game devices is desired that provides an illuminated visual display that is visible from the front of each device, and further provides structural stability for the visual display.